


I Owe You Dinner

by SummerOfRomance514



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Peter and Reader have been friends for awhile. Reader is used to Peter coming to get patched up then leaving in the morning. You want more. Peter does too.Peter takes you out. You bring him home.Fluff in the beginning then pure raw smut at the end. Enjoy.***College aged characters (aka legal adults)***





	I Owe You Dinner

You were laying in bed scrolling through your various social medias. It had been a long day at the hospital. You were a nursing student and were doing your rounds of clinicals this month. A smiled spread across your face as you watched a video of a corgi puppy who couldn’t manage going up stairs when you heard your window slide open across the room. 

You became Peter’s confidant during the school year and soon found yourself helping the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man with a place to crash during his late nights. Your eyes rolled as you expected him to come swinging in talking rapidly about his evening but instead you watched him crawl into the room and collapse on the floor. 

You were up in a heartbeat rushing to his side. You let out a long breath as you crouched down next to him and he was laughing. 

“Jesus Peter, you scared me! What happened?” 

“I cant believe you never appreciate how graceful I am. That’s all this was, it was bound to happen one day. I knew I would just tumble into your apartment.” He chuckled. 

He stood up slowly, careful not to put weight on his left leg. You took note of the hole in his suit and the blood that ran down. 

You reached up at grabbed his thigh, he flinched and looked down at you. “It’s nothing, just a little bullet. I got the guy though so at least there’s that.” He sighed, “Could you look at my leg though? It hurts more than I thought.”

You stood up and fetched your first aide kit, grateful that you were always prepared. 

“Strip.” You said as your rummaged through the box looking for the proper tools.

“Ha! You’d love that wouldn’t you.” He smirked.

“Take it off or I’ll cut it off Peter!” You barked as you made eye contact.

He laughed and said, “your nurse voice doesn’t work on me!”

You picked up a pair of scissors and took one step. He gasped a little and hit the emblem on his chest that loosened his suit. You tossed him a quick change of clothes that he keeps at your house, boxers and a t-shirt. He slips them on as you lay out the tools on your desk. He limps over once he’s done and sits in the chair you point to. He’s watching you carefully with a bit of a fearful expression on his face. You smile nicely and say it will hurt but promise that it is necessary, as you snap on some rubber gloves. Using an old washcloth and cool water you clean the wound, which is already healing faster than normal. But Peter isn’t normal. 

“Lucky you, the bullet went right through so I don’t have to go fishing tonight.” He hums humorously at your joke his eyes closed and his head back. His arms crossed over his chest flex as you poke and clean the wound. 

“It’s a superficial wound so I’ll just clean it up, and at the rate you heal I bet it’ll be like normal in a day.” You reassure him as you use butterfly bandages to seal the wound and help in the healing process. Just to be safe you tape some gauze down on it. Then move your hand down to his knee. Your thumb rubs light circle over his kneecap as you look up at his face. His eyes are still closed and for the first time he looks peaceful. He lets out a sigh then opens his eyes and looks at you. 

“Thanks.” He says quickly after a brief moment of stillness. 

Upon standing you start to clean up and ask, “can I go to sleep now?” He smiles and nods and follows you to the bed. You crawl in and retake the comfy position you were in before this mess happened and he lays down next to you. 

Facing him, you ask him about his night. He goes on and on about it in a soft whispering voice, his breath is warm on your face. You find yourself closing your eyes as he continues his story.

 

Peter always leaves before you wake up. Every single time you think you’ll be able to hear him and stop him from what feels so much like abandonment. You sigh softly and get up to start your day. Walking into the bathroom you notice a post-it note on the mirror above your sink, “I owe you dinner-Spidey”. You can’t help but smile as you brush your teeth. You grab the note and stick it in the pocket of your scrubs as you head out the door. 

Later that day you get a text from Peter, it’s just the name of a restaurant and a time. You respond with, “you sure it won’t mess with your late night ‘activities’?” You make sure to add a winking smiley face and hit send. He responses faster than normal with, “we deserve a break”. Your heart beats a little faster. This will be the first official date you two had been on. Sure you guys had shared a bed a couple times and you’ve bandaged more than a few wounds in the middle of the night, but there was always something else lingering in the air. Something unsaid but felt during those more tender moments. 

Your friendship had started off as a simple group project relationship but once the project was done, hell once the class was done, you guys still hung out. After offering to clean a wound that was on his face you couldn’t help but notice that he healed so much faster than anyone you had met. You asked him a ton of questions one day in the park as you two studied in the grass. Finally he decided to let you in on his secret. He was grateful for this a week later when he got hurt pretty bad and showed up outside your window. There was no denying though that Peter Parker was one awkward man but you could not help yourself from falling for him. 

 

You got ready for your first night out in a long time. It was exciting. You went all out on your makeup because you finally had the time and a reason to do it. You decided to rock a simply black dress you wore to your cousins wedding last year since you weren’t made of money. You slipped on some simple flats because you knew you would be walking around and the only heels you had were what you considered, “sitting and looking pretty heels”. You wondered what Peter would wear tonight. You googled the restaurant he told you to meet him at and was surprised to see it was a pretty nice one. You did one last look in the mirror by your door, fixing your lips one more time. Then turned the handle and headed the seven blocks over to the restaurant. 

It was a busy Friday night so you strolled slowly by yourself. You watched other couples walking around starting their nights out and you were starting to picture hanging off Peter’s arm after dinner and a few drinks and kissing him in public, on the sidewalk outside your apartment building. You stopped in front of the restaurant, you were glad you took a little extra time to fix yourself up because this place was fancy. 

You looked around outside and checked your phone when you heard a whistle from behind you. You were turning around with a disgusted look on your face when you saw Peter strolling up in a nice suit and tie. He laughed as he watched your face change from anger to gleefulness. You felt like running up to him but you stayed put. He walked up and pulled you in for a hug, whispering in your ear that you looked beautiful. You blushed a little and said, “damn Peter you clean up pretty good yourself. I didn’t even know you owned a suit!” His laugh filled the street as he did a little strut and spin for you, “Only the best for funerals, weddings, and taking a pretty girl out to dinner. Let’s go get our table.” He said as he held out his arm for you. You took it without hesitation. 

Walking in you looked around and leaned over to Peter whispering, “I hope you made a reservation, or else we may end up eating Thai across from my place.” He shook his head in a silent chuckle and walked up to the cute hostess. “Parker.” He said answering her question before she even had time to ask it. His voice sounded deeper, richer, like he was a grown up, you wanted to hear him say it again, slower this time. She nodded and said, “Follow me Mr. Parker”. 

You were taken up stairs to a small table for two by a window so you could look out over the street. You caught Peter staring at you after a couple minutes. “What?” you hissed over your menu. He reached over and grabbed your hand and said, “You just can’t stop smiling and I’m so glad I get to witness it.” You immediately drop the smile from your face and act grumpy. Dinner goes by nicely. A couple good drinks, some bread, the best entre you’ve ever had, and finally a piece of chocolate cake for you and Peter to share. You took one last bite of the cake and hummed with pure joy, closing your eyes to enjoy it a little longer. When you opened them you saw Peter staring at you with dark hungry eyes that you hadn’t seen before. He put down his fork and leaned in over the table, “Stop teasing me like that.” His voice was like earlier and you pressed your thighs together as you felt yourself become aroused by this simple statement. 

You blushed hard and finished your glass of wine, “what now?” you asked looking at him. He sat back and looked at you then said, “did you want to dance?”. Usually you would never suggest dancing as a fun Friday night activity but you were three drinks deep and feeling a little tipsy so dancing sounded nice. You nodded and he squeezed your hand and asked for the check.

The nightclub he wanted to go to was a really nice one; in the cab over to it he explained that Tony owns some shares in it so you wouldn’t have to wait in line. Sure enough when you two rolled up to the club, a line two blocks long groaned as we walked up and again Peter grunted out a swift, “Parker.” But this time it was like he knew what it was doing to you because as the word left his mouth he was staring at you and his hand rubbed circles into your back. You gulped a little and looked away from his gaze. 

You were taken to the very back of the club into the VIP section where only a few other groups were lounging on soft couches. His hand had been in your mid back when you got out of the cab and now it was much lower, resting right on the curve of your ass. He gently ushered you to the bar where you both ordered a drink. You found a lonely couch and sank into it with your drink. He watched you and you patted the spot next to you. Once he relaxed into it you felt more like yourself. 

The only way to talk was to be right in each other’s ears. You felt nicely drunk and at this point couldn’t help biting his earlobe when you leaned in to tell him that you wanted to dance. He groaned at this his eyes closing as he nodded his head and stood to help you up off the couch. He handed his suit coat to a man in a vest and you grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor. 

You felt really good as you swayed to the music, letting go of his hand to make your way through the crowd of people. Soon you realized Peter wasn’t right behind you as a man you didn’t recognize grabbed your hips and pulled you towards him. You pushed yourself away and felt a familiar hand on your back as Peter found you. He looked furious, like he was going to attack the drunken man who made the big mistake of touching you. As much as you would love to see Peter fight for your honor you did not wait to bandage anyone up this evening. You turned and grabbed Peter’s biceps, noting how firm they were. You slipped into his arms and pressed yourself up against him and breathed a simple, “forget it.” Into his ear and pushed him slightly so you could get away from this part of the dance floor. His eyes snapped down to yours and softened a little as he started to feel you slowly start to sway again to the music. 

He was never a dancer, in fact, you really couldn’t think of a time when you had seen Peter dance, so you reached your hands down to his hips and tried to get him to sway them with yours. You could tell he was feeling a little stiff, probably still fuming over that man. Once his hips caught your rhythm, you reached up and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little. You ran your hands down his arms and grabbed his hands wrapping them around you and sliding them down to the curve of your ass where it meets your thighs. He gave you a “are you sure” look and you leaned up slowly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. You buzzed all over enjoying the feeling of him on every part of you.

Soon another song started to play and you turned around to dance a bit more loosely but Peter grabbed your hips and brought your ass to rest right on his cock. You gasped a little at the move he just played. You felt like he was teasing you at this point but it was you who had a better hand. You started to grind into him. You heard him release a hiss of breath. You moved your head to the side and looked up at him, his lips came and began making sweet wet kissed on our neck and shoulder. Your hands went up to grab his arm that was trailing his hand closer and closer to your inner thigh and your other one gripped into his hair. You two stayed like that for a while.

You wanted him. You needed him. And based on the hardness poking you from behind he wanted you too. You turned around in his arms and started to kiss him, really kiss him this time. He pulled away from your mouth to kiss up your jaw and to your ear where he nibbled and then whisper, “not here.” 

Next thing you knew he grabbed your hand, collected his coat and hailed a cab. You gave the driver your address and just as you finished and you pulled away from the curb Peter had his lips back on yours. It was a deep kiss, he nibbled your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to give him access. You moaned into the kiss. You felt the car slow and could tell the ride was almost over. You pulled away and tried to fix yourself a little before going into your apartment building. Peter paid the driver and when he got out of the car you could blatantly tell he had an erection based on the large tent in his pants. You pressed yourself up against him and palmed him between your bodies, “Is this all for me?” you asked looking through your lashes. He groaned and you laughed a little then grabbed his hand and said, “You better come up stairs, I can take care of that.” 

You walked inside and were relieved the doorman was busy playing on his phone. You got in the small elevator and pressed the button for your floor. Peter walked you into the corner and started to nuzzle and kiss your neck again. You coughed a little as the old Croatian woman from the floor below you got in the elevator, you had no idea why the hell she was up this late but you couldn’t judge. Peter caught on but both of you knew why he couldn’t turn around. It was a quiet ride and when the elevator dinged and she got off you couldn’t stop laughing. You had so many questions. But Peter had a different plan. Once you settled down and the elevator opened he grabbed you and rushed you down the hall to your apartment. You were so grateful that your roommates were working the late shift tonight and weren’t home. 

Once inside you and Peter went straight to your room where he draped his suit coat over your desk chair and started to undo his tie. You just stood there and watched him. Then slowly walked over to where he was standing. You lifted your hands up to his and took over. Taking off his tie then slowly unbuttoning his shirt. You ran your hands over his abs and over his shoulders as he shucked off the light blue cotton. You decided to pause at that moment and enjoy the view, as you stared he reached down and took off his shoes and socks. Without looking away you kicked off your flats and walked over to him grasping at his belt. His hands reached around to your back and slowly slid the zipper of your dress down. You loved how warm his hands were along your back. 

You let the dress fall around your ankles and now you were only in your black lacy undergarments that you bought for yourself at a bachelorette party. “Goddamn you are stunning.” Peter exclaimed as his eyes left hot trails all over your body. You had managed to get his pants undone but the were still over his hips. You stepped away from him and motioned to his pants. He obliged taking his pants and his boxers to the ground. You watched as his dick sprang free and erect ready for you. You couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight of him. He walked over to you and kissed you hard, his hands reaching around to undo your bra. Your hand reached down in between you and you gripped his cock and let your thumb rub over the head. Once your breasts were free he leaned down and started to suck and nibble at them, making sure to love them equally. Your hands ran through his hair as you sighed at the feeling of his mouth on your skin. He sank to his knees and his hands went to knead your ass. He hooked his fingers into your panties and pulled them down. 

His hands ran from your calves up your legs, slowing at your inner thigh. His hand reached in between your legs and could feel how wet you already were. With a low chuckle he looked up at you and said, “all this for me?” You couldn’t help but laugh a little but it abruptly changed into a moan when he stuck a finger inside of you and then you felt his tongue slowly start to make circles around your clit. He added another finger but before he could pick up the pace you tapped his shoulder and said, “I need to lay down, my legs can’t take this.” He smirked and he let you sit on the bed. As soon as you were comfortable her was back it, right where he let off. Two curved fingers pumped in and out of you as he sucked on the most sensitive part of your body. You could feel your orgasm started to collect in your stomach. You wanted more. 

You pulled hard on his hair, which made him look up at you with dark lust filled eyes. You swore you could have come undone right there looking down at his beautiful face fully in between your legs kissing you so tenderly. “I need you.” You whispered out he stopped his movements, which made you feel empty. “What is it you need?” he asked, his thumb starting to put some pressure on your clit. He started to kiss his way up your body. You grabbed at his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, you could feel him smiling into it. You pulled away and looked at him. He repeated himself, “what is it you need babe?” his voice made you moan a little in the back of your throat. Without breaking eye contact you hissed, “I need you to fuck me.” You wrapped your legs around his waist and tried to pull him down into you. He growled and began biting and sucking at your neck. 

You reached over and fumbled for a condom in your bedside table. He got the hint and grabbed it for you. You pushed him slightly and he rolled over onto his back. You straddled him and began to slowly roll the condom onto his dick. He watched you intently and you loved it. Sitting up you centered yourself over him you slowly sunk down onto him. Enjoying the full feeling you now felt you opened your eyes and saw him watching you. He restrained himself from thrusting up into you as you sat there. Finally you slowly started to rise up and his hands gripped your hips to help you. You leaned down as you fully sheathed him inside of you and began kissing his neck and jaw. “Fuck me Peter.” You breathed into his ear and he flipped you over and began thrusting deep and hard into you. Your legs hooked around his waist as his head nestled in your neck. Your hands began to scratch up and down his back, you grabbed fistfuls of his hair and you moaned his name and a variety of curse words as he continuously slammed into you. He kissed you hungrily and slipped a hand in between you to rub quick circles around your clit. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, “P-P-Peter, I’m going to---“ and then you came. Hard. 

Your walls clenched around him as you threw your head back with a final shout of, “Oh fuck!”. He watched you unravel and his thrusts became more erratic as he released and came biting down on your shoulder. You felt his dick twitch inside of you as he stilled, you ran your fingers through his hair and savored this moment. He brought his face up to look at you and smiled. His brown curls were sticking slightly to his forehead. He kissed you, you both enjoyed the feeling of him still being inside you but he eventually slipped himself out and got up to take off his condom. You sat up and ran your fingers through your own hair then stood and walked toward the bathroom. After peeing you washed your hands and face noticing all the marks he left on your body. You smiled as he knocked lightly and entered the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck. 

You sighed at his touch. “Let’s go to bed.” He said softly into your skin. You nodded and walked back into your room. He had slipped on his boxers and you put on your sleep shirt and crawled into bed. You positioned yourself like you usually did when Peter spent the night, with enough space to be vague about your relationship. He chuckled softly as he climbed into bed, pulling you close and pressing your bodies together and inhaling your scent. “I’ve been waiting for this night for a long time.” He whispered. “Mmmm.” You hummed in agreement, suddenly feeling extremely tired. 

When you woke up, you assumed he would be gone, like usual. But when your eyes opened it was to see the magnificent Peter Parker snoring slightly in your bed right next to you. You smiled warmly and snuggled up close to him. Resting your head on his chest and closing your eyes. What a night, you thought as you drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
